The aim of the dissertation research is: (1) to elaborate the relationship of self-perceptions of health (SPH) to clinically assessed health (CAH); (2) to describe the role and relationships of other health measures to demographic items and to SPH and CAH; (3) to explore the role of demographic items and other health measures in increasing the efficiency of SPh as an indicator of CAH, in a panel of poor, urban, elderly blacks. Using crossectional, descriptive data collected for a longitudinal study of aging, inner-city blacks, we will analyze material from questionnaires developed to be relevant to sample and community. Given by black paraprofessionals, data includes activities of daily living, self reports of diseases, smoking, prescription drugs, use of health services and illness, as well as age image and clinical data from physicians' exams, hospitals, labs, etc. Long range goals include relating medical data and continuing health needs to social/psychological data and daily functioning in this population.